Nothing Comes As Easy As You
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [OneShot,Dariku]Riku's spending sometime to gather her thoughts, but who does she find spying on her? Will Dark suceed in getting the girl to open up to him? We all need something, right?


**a/n: This fic sprouted from boredom. I'm working on a series of one-shots about the couple taking different views on their relationship in various situations. Because I don't think I've fully grasped all the possibilities. I won't lie some of the stuff you guys are going to like and some of it your not. But it's just one of those things you take with non-cannon couples. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.**

Summer nights were always a blessing. Still warm, but mildly enough to offer some relief from the sweltering Summer days. But nights were especially beautiful in Azumano, a cultured small town lining the shore's of Japan. For some reason its residents failed to notice the night's charm. Maybe they were too busy with their domestic lives to take the time to admire the stars, proud mothers tucking their children in bed or tired fathers fretting over a stack of bills. Maybe material things had stolen attention away from the night, glowing televisions or romantic strories books. Whatever the reason, people in Azumano ignored the dark hours as they slipped away. But Riku Harada was not one of these people.

The final click of her heel against the pavement passed briefly before drowning out against the sound of roaring waves. Riku smiled as her shoes sunk firmly into the sand. Sighing happily, she removed them and tossed them along the beach carelessly. She wiggled her toes a bit at the tickling sensation of tepid grains, heated by the earlier sun, between them. The rolling waves calling to her, Riku headed toward the water.

As her feet reached the border of land and sea, the ivory sand was replaced with a rush cool water. Waves crashed around her ankles, spraying lightly against her lower thighs. The acrid scent of salt and sea invaded her nostrils and attacked her senses. None the less, she loved this feeling. As the ocean wind whipped around Riku's frame her loose clothing flapped against her tenderly. Closing her eyes, spreading her arms and leaning her head back she thought that if she had wings she would fly away.

She needed this moment, to be free, to be unguarded. The world seemed to be weighing so heavily on her lately. Daisuke was unexplainably avoiding her, rendering her with nothing to do but sit at home and mope. Her parents were out working as usual, leaving the twins to fend for themselves most of the time. Risa was acting odd, often locking herself in her room and refusing to talk to her sister. Life around Riku had just become so complicated, which she all categorized as a part of growing up. That was pratical Riku for you, always relying on answers. But not now, for now she would just feel. Casting her cares amongst the ocean.

The veil lifting over her two bronze colored orbs, Riku's arms fell limply beside her as her head lowered to face the dark water. The moon was in full hanging majestically in the night sky, out shining its companions. Its relefection radiated against the black plain beneath it. Riku allowed the silverly orb to captivate her. All the sounds, smells and thoughts around her mingling into one emotion- saddness. Just as she was about to venture deeper into the trance, the sound of clothing flailing in the wind snapped her from the reverie.

She peered over her shoulder apprehensively. Her eyes settled on a silhouette, luminated by the headlights of a car passing on the road over head, of a winged figure crouching on a rock by the hill. There was no question as to whom the contour belonged to. The only question was: Why was _he _here?

"It's a little late for a trip to the beach, don't you think," the word's passed from his lips smoothly, with an undertone of amusement.

Riku was never in a mood to play Dark Mousy's games. She never understood why he always skirted around the point and sugar coated everything with his award winning smirk. There was a reason he had been sitting there watching her and it was probably because he was a complete pervert. None the less, she had not the time nor patience for him or his playboyish traits.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"It's dangerous for young girls to be out this late," he straightened his stature, " I was making sure you didn't get hurt or lost."

Truth is, he half lied. Yes there was some concern for her safety but the main reason he was there was just because he loved to watch her, to be near her. The only time he could get close to Riku pleasantly was without her knowing. Sometimes he would fly into her room at night and watch her sleep, tucking in the covers closely beside her and brushing away strands copper colored hair from her porcelain like face. It was the only time she'd let him touch her without fussing of propelling objects. Sure getting caught wasn't apart of the plan tonight and he had somehow forgotten that Riku was much more perceptive than her sister, but he was here now and that was enough.

"You _are _the danger remember," she leered slightly.

With a dismal chuckle, his wings infolded as he thrust his hand into his pockets. She wasn't an easy woman to deal with, but he loved her and he would try. As he stepped off the rock, careful to avoid getting sand in his boots, Dark approached her with fairly confident steps, after all she had no where to run tonight. A warm breeze surged past him, pushing back his lavender locks and causing the high collar of his shirt to beat gentle along his neck. Disliking the thought of returning home in sopping clothes and Emiko's reaction to it, he paused just before the tip of where the waves touched. He was now just four feet from her.

"What's wrong?" his voice took a serious tone, the first of which she had heard from the usually playful thief.

Why should she tell him? What gave him the right to know? Cofinding in him was probably the stupidest thing that she could do, yet the depth of her mood made the prospect rather tempting. Who else did she have to talk to? It wasn't like anyone else was willing to listen to her. And who was Dark going to tell when he was always on the run from the authorities.

"I feel like everyone's avoiding me," she turned her attention to the sea, if she was going to do this she certaintly wasn't going to face him. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

Dark felt his breath catch in his throat and as painful as it should have been it wasn't. She was actually telling him what was wrong, healing away months of suffering. With every word his heart raced more, to the extent where he feared he might have to fight to contain it within his chest. He had watched every tear that had fallen from those beautiful cinnamon colored eyes as well as every smile that grace her rosy lips. If not through his own eyes, then through the eyes of others. But now she was confessing to him and him alone.

"No one wants to get close to me," she felt the tears rise in her throat, but prayed that the thief couldn't detect them. "Why do they all hate me now? Why is everyone running away?"

"Did you ever stop to think," his words were just above a whisper, "that maybe you're pushing them away."

She couldn't hear anything beside his words, not the drum the ocean nor sound of her feet shifting in muck. The world had gone deadly silent beside the voice of Dark Mousy. Riku felt her soul shred in two. All this time she had been fighting an unknowing war with herself and now she was giving in. While she was trying to be strong for everyone, for Risa, she had built this wall between herself and others. And Dark, of all people, had just turned brick to dust.

"But you're still here," she turned to him at last, the tears down undeniable as they slipped past her flushed cheeks.

His eyes softened, partly in pity, as he plastered on a smirk. "Not everyone's as persistent as me."

She didn't care that he wasn't taking her seriously, all she knew was where she needed to be- in his arms. With a few hasteful steps, she cast her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. She couldn't be tough as nails Riku Harada anymore and she couldn't push him away any longer. She was human after all and a woman and with feeling. She still needed to be understood and loved. And as much she hated it, even it was for just a moment, she needed to rely on someone else.

The grin on Dark's face quickly faded as he secured his arms around the waist of the trembling girl. He always wanted to hold her like this, but not when she was in tears. A damp spot was beginning to form on the face of his shirt and he figured that Emiko would just have to understand. Inhaling slowly, he breathed in her intoxicating scent. She smelt a bit like vanilla, a bit like comfort, a bit like...home. Lifting one hand while firming the other around her back, he pulled her closer and began to caress her hair soothingly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," his lips where just above her ear so he kept his words soft. "No one hates you. In fact I'm sure they all love you, just as much I do."

She pulled from him slowly, stepping back to look into his wine colored eyes. There was no smirk nor teasing; the reputed playboy was actually being sincere. A modest smile passed his face as he took her hand and drew closer.

Dark wanted nothing more than to kiss her and this time she probably would have let him, but somehow he concluded that it would have been inappropriate. Instead the gap between them closed as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Riku's eyes widened, as the color in her cheeks rose to light pink. Trailing her hand along his chest, she suddenly didn't feel like such a horrible person anymore.

"Take me home?" she found herself saying.

He nodded as she ventured off to recollect her shoes.

Gathering her into his arms for the second time that night, he found it to be an even greater high than the first. This was the way Dark wanted to hold her, without tears or her struggling to get away. Fixing his arms tightly around her, the phantom thief ascended into the night. Riku just peered down at the buildings below with large eyes, she really was lucky to live in such a beautiful place. Realizing that she should take more time to appreciate the town and the people in it.

Returning home was a great relief as Riku found herself more tired than expected. Passing through the balcony door, she gestured for Dark to follow. Although surprised, he complied as she collapsed exhaustedly unto the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Riku nestled herself in between the sheets. Relaxing joyously against the freshly fluffed pillow.

"Is there anything else you need, princess?" he smiled teasingly.

"Yes there is," she replied with false sterness.

"Well what is it?"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," she yawned, closing her hand over his own.

"Of course, princess," he whispered lovingly.

It wasn't long before the comforts of a warm bed lulled the girl into sleep. He watched as her features eased to peace, listening intentively to her steady breath. He might've been the one with wings, but she was definately the angel. Running a hand gracefully along her cheek, he decided that he wasn't ready to leave her just yet. As he often did, Dark stayed and watched over Riku as she slept.


End file.
